


An_unintended_déjà-vu

by TheHeavenlyChild



Category: DCAMU - Fandom, Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: "The Capes and Tights Crew", Messing up the timeline, Time Travel, no Flashpoint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeavenlyChild/pseuds/TheHeavenlyChild
Summary: Instead of conviencing the Flash to reset the timeline, a trio of magicians and heros choose to go back in time and warn the Justice League themselves. Unfortunately a mishap at the begining of their journey chrashed all their planing. Now their seven years too early and on the wrong side of Earth. Will they save the Future or make it even worse?
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, John Constantine & Damian Wayne, John Constantine & Raven, John Constantine & Raven & Zatanna Zatara, John Constantine & Talia al Ghul, John Constantine/Zatanna Zatara, Ra's al Ghul & Raven, Raven/Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Raven
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First the usual: I do not own any of DC's characters or storys. I also don't make money out of this.  
> Second: This story will follow and/or include certain events of the DCAMU. I do plan to move on and away from them further in the story though.
> 
> Aside from that: Have fun reading!

Everything had gone completely wrong. Yes, after two years they had finally won. But at what price? So many of them had lost their lives, heroes, villains and civilians alike. Darkseid was defeated and Trigon was _busy_ , but the damage had already been done. Earth was beyond repair now. The Green Lantern corps was dead, so were most of the Titans and half the Justice League. Not to mention all the casualties. So who had they saved? But Superman was still hopeful or rather unable to give up. He had fought for two years, after losing his powers. Lois Lane, his wife, had died during the last battles. Still he stood up there with Batman and Wonder Woman, discussing the next steps. Although no one seemed to know what those next steps would be.

John Constantine had enough of it. He had lost loved ones too, Zatanna and Etrigan for example. No, this time the big, blue boy scout wouldn’t decide what _he_ does next or not. Constantine was about to address the brooding Flash, who sat alone by the shore, probably blaming himself for this hole disaster which wasn’t wrong. He _had_ caused the Flashpoint which had let Darkseid come to them. That had been long before Superman had even thought about his _amazing_ attack plan though. But the grumpy magician also knew that the fastest man alive wouldn’t go back in time again. At least not without a push towards it. “Hey, you know what to do, mate.” John tried to deliver said push in the right direction. But Barry Allen stuck to his believes. “No, John, you don’t understand. I promised Iris that I would never … that I wouldn’t again … no matter how bad this is, what you propose could make it even worse. I can’t do another Flashpoint. I-it’s not right. I am so sorry.” He couldn’t meet Constantine’s gaze, while answering. He sighed. Well, this would be more difficult than Constantine had hoped.

Fortunately for the magician someone had overheard his conversation with the Flash. “There _is_ another way to correct our past mistakes, Constantine. We could go back in time by magic. The spell is not easy, but it is an opportunity.” Constantine recognised the voice immediately. Of course, that was an option. But he didn’t have the necessary amount of magical power to do it. Sensing this, Raven interrupted him, before he got a chance to answer her himself. “ _You_ might not have the necessary power, but _I_ do. I could use your help though. When we warn the Justice League in the past –“ John didn’t let her finish her speech either. Now he was the one to interrupt her. “Save your breath, lass. I’ll be comin’ with ya. Although I doubt you’ll need much of my help.” A smile appeared to spread across her face at that. It was strange, seeing her smile, while wearing a _white_ cloak non-the-less. John wasn’t sure if he had ever seen the daughter of Trigon in anything brighter than black before. But the Brit granted it to her. He had seen first-hand how much Raven had suffered until her father was released.

“When will we start then? And we should inform the others too.”

“No, we shouldn’t. They are busy with Superman’s sanguine optimism as of now. We should prepare all necessities and leave right way.” Both magicians turned towards the son of Batman who had joined in their conversation. Unsurprisingly he had listened in on their plans as well. “Oh, look at that. The Baby Bat wants to sneak away from the crime scene. What would the Bat think?” Constantine tried to mock the current Robin. Something he had better not done, because Batman’s biological son had never had a good opinion of the magician. Not to mention Damian Wayne _had_ threatened to maim Constantine before. He already had half a mind to convince Raven to leave the blond alcoholic behind. Again it was the empath’s turn to calm the situation and preventing a fight. “That’s not helping Constantine. Damian is right. We can’t just burst into a Justice League meeting, saying that we’re from the future and everyone’s dead there.” a smirk appeared on the youngest Wayne’s face, he had interpreted Raven’s words as a victory against the old magician. The demoness next to him on the other hand addressed him right afterwards. “But I don’t feel right doing this without the Justice League’s approval either. We should present our plan to them.” “ _No._ ” both of the men said simultaneously. No, none of them would invite the man of steel and the rest of the League to come along. “The less people get involved in this the better. Going back to the general meeting of the Justice League and Teen Titans two years ago, would be our most reasonable choice.” Damian suggested. Raven just nodded in agreement. Then she turned towards Constantine, preparing for an exhausting performance. She would have to get the three of them back in time, _two years_ back in time. It would also be wise to teleport them either to the Watch Tower of the Justice League or inside Titans Tower’s meeting room. So they could immediately start to address their audience, to warn them about the horrific mistake they’d make. Both the spell to get them there just as the actual task to save their lost friends and family wouldn’t be easy.

“Ready?” Trigon’s daughter asked her companions after a moment. Their nods wordlessly answered her question. After taking another deep breath she was ready to start chanting. “Need some help, lass?” Constantine offered at the last moment. Accepting his offer, she nodded. “Yeah, together.” Raven started to speak in a language that neither Damian Wayne nor John Constantine knew. The later began to mutter a spell then. The demoness provided the power for the Brit to do the rest. Or so he thought. Although she had accepted his help, Raven expected Constantine to merely monitor her actions, in case something went wrong. But now both of them tried to navigate their journey through time, causing an error in their spell. Blinding light, incredible power and then darkness swallowed them.

When they come back to their senses, they felt like they had just received a hit to their heads. Apparently they had stumbled into a room that looked strangely _familiar_ to Constantine. He was sure that he had been here before, the beautiful decorations on the walls, the plain and neat furnishing. Yes, there was a distinct sense of _déjà-vu_. Before the magician got a chance to fully remember though, there was a shot. Then someone yelled commands and suddenly the room filled with people. Most of them wore black uniforms and held guns, but there were also five who had an entirely different appearance. Two old men and a _child_ clad in ancient armour, an angry looking woman in black and another man wearing a _black and orange_ uniform, all of whom now burst into the room. They came face to face with the still dizzy trio. Then hell broke loose. Although Constantine hadn’t figure out where or rather when they were, the two ex-Titans did. The sorceress wore a look of worry on her face, while Robin didn’t show even a hint of any emotion. Not exactly a good sign. This situation screamed for trouble, probably in form of violence, and the old magician got ready for a few nasty spells to save their asses. In a matter of seconds the confusion wore off and the men with their guns were about to shoot again. Fortunately for the trio and their involuntary hosts Raven created a force field around them, making sure no one got harmed. She threw the young man in bright colours beside her a questioning look. _What should she do next?_ Because she knew exactly _where_ and _when_ they were. _About seven years too early and on the opposite side of the planet._ Simplified: they should _not_ be here. To make matters even worse their presence at this very moment could change the past in a dramatic way. But the Boy Wonder didn’t seem to mind that too much, at least not yet. Instead he was focused on the raging fight which had started shortly after their unexpected arrival. Trigon’s daughter wasn’t in the mood for yet another battle though. So Raven chose to make quick work of it. After all they shouldn’t have come here in the first place. The sooner they left again the better. To her own surprise it felt unbelievably _easy_ to knock out their attackers, with nothing more than a specific thought and a gesture of her hand no less. After dropping her shield, she realised that Deathstroke was already gone. Although his footsteps could still be heard, prompting both the Boy Wonder from her future and his still living grandfather to run after Slade Wilson. Out of a reflex and without thinking Raven shouted behind them. “ _Damian_! Wait!” That was an obvious mistake, because both the younger Damian and his mother Talia al Ghul who were still right next to her, now turned towards her. Of course they didn’t know that the young mage had actually tried to address Robin not the overly confident child who yearned for a fight at the moment. _Great, just great._ Raven thought to herself. After two years in the post-apocalypse, seeing all her friends being killed and superman losing his powers, she had no intention to fight anymore. _For Azar’s sake, she had been raised by pacifists in an entire dimension dedicated to universal peace._ When had she started to approve of violence? Azar would turn around in her grave, if she knew. Before Raven got any chance to say as much as a single word, she could feel the cold of a sharp blade against her throat. Looking at the person holding said blade, she was met with piercing green eyes. Talia al Ghul’s fury was evident, but Raven couldn’t care less. If the sorceress had to she would knock out the entire League of Assassins to avoid a physical battle. Which she might really have to, given the sound of shooting, screaming filled with pain and explosions. _Great Azar, this was definitely not going as planned._ Quickly shoving the sword away from her throat and stepping forward, Raven’s only reply was a “We don’t have time for this now”. The words left her lips as smoothly as a breath of air. “ ** _Azarath Metrion Zintos_** ” Without her father’s voice disturbing her concentration, the demoness’s powers were stronger than ever before. And for the first time in her life she didn’t try to hold back in fear of her father’s terrible influence. He was gone or at least in no position to threaten her anymore. The bright glow of her powers seemed to blind reality itself for a moment. And after that moment everything turned peaceful. The fires were out, the attackers lay on the ground seemingly unconscious. Raven felt dizzy for a second. She wasn’t used to use this much of her powers. Yet again a blade grazed her neck by a different angle this time though. “What did you just do, _witch_?” _What a déjà-vu?_ The mage thought, remembering the name her Damian had called her, after he had just joined their team. Being called a witch hadn’t bothered her then and didn’t bother her now. This Damian wasn’t the trusted teammate nor friend he‘d later become to her. No, this was just a spoiled child who hadn’t been told that he wasn’t the centre of the universe yet. Nothing that Raven couldn’t and wouldn’t change today, starting by treat him like the child he was. “I believe in _peace_. So should you too. There is no reason to fight any longer.” She turned around and looked over to Constantine who was lighting himself a cigarette at the moment. “Well, you don’t mind, if I smoke in here, do you?” He said, after taking a drag of his now lit cigarette. “Who are you? How did you get in here?” Talia al Ghul didn’t waste a second to start interrogating the intruders. “Did the Bat send you here?” Asked the demon’s head himself. Both Ra’s and Damian dressed as Robin were back. The fact that there was no blood on their clothes indicated that Deathstroke got away, probably even without engaging in battle. “No.” The older Damian answered. Then he shared a look with Raven, neither sure whether to tell them who they were and what their initial intention was or not. “You do wear his prodigy’s clothing though. Or aren’t you Robin?” Stated an old man whose armour was just as white as his long hair and beard. Although the question clearly addressed someone else, Constantine chose to answer first. “Yeah, he is. But Batsy doesn’t know we’re here.” That earned the Brit a disapproving glare from the person in question and upsetting the demon’s daughter too. “Well, what’s your business here then?” Raven could feel Talia al Ghul’s rage at the information that Batman had taken yet another orphan under his wing, instead of choosing her and their son. The sorceress was surprised by this irrational feeling. Batman didn’t know of Damian’s existence yet. Not to mention that the Robin she was so upset about actually was her son, just an older version of him from the future. Glancing between her companions again, Raven replied. “Actually we didn’t _plan_ to come here.”

“You _didn’t_ plan to infiltrate a hidden sanctuary in the mountains. But _accidently_ did.”

“Kind of. Yes.” For the _third_ time that day a blade rested against her throat. This time Damian saw it though. He was about to draw his own sword, when she threw him a look that said “Don’t even think about it. I’m fine and I can handle myself”.

“Try again. How did you get here and what are doing here?”

“Magic”

“Carry on.”

“It’s a long story and I doubt you’ll want to hear it. We were about to leave anyway.”

“I don’t think so.” Raven sighed. They wouldn’t drop this and she couldn’t just answer them. That could cause immense damage to the timeline, if it didn’t already. For a brief moment she wondered why the trio hadn’t vanished yet. Perhaps the error during their time travel had extraordinary side effects.

“We didn’t plan to come _here_ nor _now_.” Turning to look at Constantine and Damian, she continued. “This is both the wrong place and the wrong time. We’re about _seven years_ , before the Justice League will even _think_ about launching an attack on Apokalipse.” Had Raven not been an empathy, she would have caught sense of the confusion surrounding her anyway. While the al Ghuls tried to process her revelation, the other two thirds of her time travelling trio didn’t seemed to be startled one bit. Sure, Damian threw her a questioning and surprised look, but she could tell that his concern was merely her lack of keeping their mission a secret. Granted, she should have kept quiet about Apokalipse and the seven-years-difference, she could have just as well said “Oh, we’re time-travellers from the future and kinda got lost”. But the cat was out of the bag now and she couldn’t take it back. _Maybe_ she could, if she used her powers to erase their memory, but she knew from experience that the al Ghul family wasn’t a great fan of people messing with their heads. And she wouldn’t make that mistake again. Constantine on the other hand stood in the corner and smoked, not bothering about the possible consequences of Raven’s words. Instead the old magician was lost in thought, they went seven years too far back. That opened unexpected possibilities, all the many mistakes he had made during this time, all the lives and souls he had failed to save, he could change that now. This was unintended, but Constantine didn’t mind. A second chance was a second chance. And he’d be damned, if he didn’t take it. “Yeah, shocking to know, don’t ya think? And let me tell you: You’re all dead in the future. Anyway mind tellin’ Bats that he shouldn’t let the great boy scout make the plans for a war with Darkseid?”

“What war with Darkseid? What are you talking about?”

“Well done, Constantine. Any other privileged information you wanted to add?” Robin asked sarcastically.

“Na, I’m just gonna go correct a few mishaps of mine. You can manage without me, can’t ya?” He was about to open a portal, when Raven chimed in. “Where exactly do plan to go? We should keep our intervention in the past as small as possible.”

“Don’t tell me you don’t wanna change a few things in the past. Maybe stop a little girl from summoning the devil?” Ouch, that struck a nerve. But as usually the daughter of Trigon was quick to retort. “Or saving your relationship with King Shark?” Sarcasm laced her tone.


	2. Chapter 2

_This_ was most definitely not what they had originally planned. Damian Wayne, nineteen-years-old and sporting his Robin uniform, stood in the same room as almost his entire _deceased_ , maternal family. Including his currently ten-years-old self and thanks to Constantine they knew about their complicated situation now. How had they managed to fail their mission, before it had actually started? He had to do damage control as long as there was still a chance to control it. “Break it up, Constantine. You’ve volunteered for this mission and we don’t have time to fix the disaster you call a life.” “Oh really, ‘cause aren’t we surrounded by yours, Baby Bat?” His mockery earned Constantine an irritated glare from the addressed. “What is that supposed to mean? Who are you?” His mother questioned Damian. _Well, there goes damage control._ Batman’s son thought bitterly. It wasn’t like he still got much of a choice anymore. Looking towards Raven, Talia’s sword still rested against her neck, he searched for the sorceress’s gaze. Damian didn’t like the current situation one bit. His mother had no idea who he was or who the girl she tried and failed to threaten was … yet. But they were about to lose this only advantage they had so far. The ex-assassin wasn’t sure how his mother would react to the fact that her son from a future where she had died after stating, she could easily replace her useless and sentimental son, was standing right in front of her. Not to imagine his grandfather’s response to the story of his own death at the hands of Deathstroke.

“You heard her, who are you?” Repeated his ten-years-old self in an infuriating tone. _God, he could not believe it, but Raven was right: He had used to be insufferable._ Damian frowned at his younger version. “Azar, I almost forgot what an annoying brat you used to be.” Raven sighed. Although the ex-Titan wouldn’t actually go through with it, Damian considered shutting up his previous teammate himself, before she too would spill more secrets than absolutely necessary. But he would never hurt her willingly and the _only_ other way to prevent Raven from talking was anything, but appropriate for their momentary situation.

“Who are you calling a brat, witch?” He was pulled back into the presence by the young assassin’s complain. After a deep and calming breath the older Damian began to explain. “Both of us.” He suppressed the urge to add a “And she is right. You do act like a spoiled child”. His pride wouldn’t allow him to say that. Instead he added “And don’t call her a witch.” while trying to think of a way to avoid answering his mother’s question. Damian found none though. “Just like Constantine said” the Boy Wonder sent the man in question a glare “we’re from the future. One where all of you are dead, Earth is severely damaged and the Justice League failed. So we chose to go back in time to warn the Justice League about their fatal mistake. Unfortunately we lost our way and landed in Nanda Parbat, seven years before Apokolipse even enters our solar system.” The abbreviated version didn’t mention the mole who had allowed Darkseid to know their entire attack plan or the trio’s exact identities. If possible Damian would keep those details a secret from the League of Assassins. He _knew_ they find a way to use even the little they had already heard to gain an advantage. And that was the last thing they needed right now.

“That explains _why_ you’re here. Leaving the question _who_ you are.” The demon’s head chimed in. Ra’s al Ghul wouldn’t drop the one question Damian would prefer not to answer. With perfect timing Constantine replied. “The lovely birdie in white over there’s the daughter of an interdimensional demon.” He pointed in Raven’s direction. “I’m an exorcist and magician. And Robin is Damian Wayne.” As soon as his last sentence was spoken, silence filled the room. Raven could sense the confusion and disbelieve from the demon’s head and his children, just like Robin’s anger over Constantine’s irresponsible confirmation. None of them let it show though. The half-demoness began to wonder if manipulating the al Ghuls’ minds wasn’t a decent alternative. The blade at her neck drew blood now. The warm liquid dripping down her throat was a warning. “Why would we believe only a word of what you allege?”

“Because it’s true” Robin said in defeat and took off the mask that covered his eyes. Damian’s glare as stern and determined as his mothers, unforgiving green eyes met. Talia al Ghul had to admit in shame that this young man could very well be a future version of her son and she hadn’t recognised him until now. The brunette wasn’t the only one in the room with this realisation. Ra’s al Ghul and his son Dusan both hid their surprise well, but the empath could still pick up on it. “Yeah, yeah, big revelation. Hate to remind ya, but we still got to warn the capes-and-tights-crew.” Constantine told them. “So you’re not going to run the moment we turn our backs towards you?” Raven challenged, she much like her colleague from the Teen Titans wasn’t too fond of the way he trifled with their identities. “Ne, but you won’t turn your backs towards me anytime soon, will ya?” _Great Azar, why had she insisted on his help again?_ Because she already regretted bringing him along. There was one person whose presence seemed to have been forgotten at all. Using the uncertainty of the conversation he demanded a clearer explanation. “I don’t understand. What’s all this about now?” The younger Damian clad in armour and a red cape asked. Raven couldn’t help but laugh. She found the legitimate question incredibly amusing, given the current context. Both Damians threw her an irritated look.

“What’s so funny, witch?”

“I told you not to call her a witch.”

“It’s alright, Damian. It doesn’t bother me. _You_ have called me the same too, remember?” Shoving Talia’s sword away from her throat, Raven stepped towards the only child present. “Like I said before coming here wasn’t part of our original plan which we still need to accomplish.” She turned back around to look at Ra’s al Ghul’s daughter, then at Robin. A question in her gaze, _should she tell him?_ To spare Raven the decision, the latter spoke up, changing the topic. “Our destinations align. Ubu who has helped Slade escape will be in Gotham City. Batman who is a prominent member of the Justice League is also in Gotham City. We can both take care of our business there without mending in the other’s affairs.” The older Damian offered. Ra’s al Ghul was the next to say something. “You propose we just let you leave to do as you please? That won’t happen. I am very fascinated by your story. Surely you can tell me a few more details of it.”

“I’d rather not.”

“Pity, …” The demon’s head took a step in his direction, ready to draw his sword if needed. Sensing the tension and animosity in their dialog, Trigon’s daughter blocked the old man’s way. She didn’t have the nerve for a brutal fight between grandfather and grandson, and that’s what it’d be _brutal_. Raising her hand, Raven was willing to knock out Ra’s al Ghul while surrounded by his descendants. She was not afraid of them. If she had to, she would knock out all of them too.

“Raven!”

Suddenly sharp pain ran up her spine. Shock was evident on her face and the young sorceress sensed the same shock mixed with worry and anger coming from both of the companions. If the pain hadn’t been enough of an indication, than the fact that John Constantine was shocked and worried, would have told her that something had gone seriously wrong. Within an instant Damian was by her side and forcing her unknown attacker away from her. A cursing Constantine stepped up to her too. In an attempt to distract her and lighten the mood, he said. “I don’t think you’ll get that stain out again, lass.” He was probably right. Her white leotard was soaked with warm blood fresh from the wound in her stomach. Then Raven’s legs gave in and she dropped to the floor.

Meanwhile Damian had drawn his sword and dis armed her attacker. A woman with short, dark hair wearing a red dress had stabbed the mage from behind. The trio recognised her as Lady Shiva who had been Damian’s right hand during his leadership of the League. Although currently he pointed his kriptonite sword at her. “You need to put pressure on her wound in order to stop the bleeding, Constantine.” He more commanded than recommended. Obeying, the Brit pressed a ball of her cloak to the bleeding injury. “You know the irony is out of everyone in this room she’s the only one who didn’t die in the future.” He grumbled at them. “And I won’t die now. I’m going to be fine. Just clam down.” The last part especially addressed her fellow Titian. Raven would heal. All she needed for that to do were quiet and rest. Two things she knew she wouldn’t get here. So they had to end this conversation and go soon.

“We should leave now.” She stated firmly.

“Yes, but not alone.” This time Talia was the one to speak up. Turning to her father, she added. “I think it’s time … for Damian to meet his father.” _Had she realised that this should have been the day when she decided to take her son to Gotham City and introduce him to the Bat?_ Raven would have looked into her mind, but she wasn’t sure if she’d have the strength to do so at the moment. No, she needed her remaining will power for something else.

“Good. You will leave immediately.” Ra’s al Ghul agreed.

When Raven struggled to steady herself on her own two feet, Robin supported her. She got a destination in mind and a list of the people she had to take there. A part from her own trio, John Constantine, Robin and herself, she’d take Talia al Ghul and her ten-years-old son to the Batcave, hoping Batman would be there. After a last moment of concentration and a deep breath, the demoness let her soul-self engulf the five of them.

The trio, mother and son, or _sons_ , disappeared, leaving behind a few slightly confused assassins and a stunned army laying on the grounds of the League of Assassins’ headquarters.

Alfred Pennyworth was used to _extraordinary_ things happening at this place. But he hadn’t seen something like this coming. Five strangers had just appeared in the Batcave. Batman was out on patrol, investigating on a series of break-ins at pharmacy factories. Meaning it was up to the loyal butler of Wayne Manor to defend it in Master Bruce’s absence.

“Spare yourself the effort, Pennyworth. We didn’t come here for a fight.” The young man dressed like Master Dick used to, before stepping out of Batman’s shadow and becoming Nightwing said. “Yeah, we’re here to talk to the Bat. Is he around? I don’t see him.” A blonde man wearing a trench coat and a red tie added.

“No, I’m afraid he isn’t here at the moment.” Alfred answered, taking a step towards these uninvited visitors. That’s when he realised two things. One, the brunette woman standing in front of him was none other than Talia al Ghul who had been a lover of the Bat in the past. And two, the second female present was currently bleeding out and losing her consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but it's something which is more than I thought I'd get toghether anytime soon. Hopefully, next time I will write more ...

After the darkness of unconsciousness over took her, her soul-self left her body to take her far away. As usual her remaining consciousness strode through darkness, looking for nothing in particular. The empty void always calmed her during her meditation, but this time something felt wrong.

Where vast emptiness should be Raven could sense the roaring echoes of a battle instead. _Power_ great enough to _take down gods_ called to her, telling of the immense force of the raging battle. The young half-demon knew this raw strength all to well. It was the same as her own, but _darker_ , more _vile_ and _tainted_.

The combination of power and evil was unmistakeable: _her father_. The brutal fight between Trigon and Darkseid _still_ went on. _So, her father was playing with the New God_. It was a statement not a question. If Trigon the Terrible had wanted to kill his opponent, Darkseid would have been long dead. What scared her far more was the fact that she was here and able to witness their fighting was anything, but a good sign. Worry raced through her, because there was a small crack in reality. She had noticed it immediately for the echoes of power and hatred that came through it. And if she had noticed it now, her father would soon do so too. That is if he hadn’t already.

A split in the fabric of reality in combination with _two_ terribly powerful entities looking for a fight was more than just dangerous. Raven realised the damage these two could do to a world that didn’t expect them to come. The last time Darkseid had attacked Earth the entire Justice League and the Teen Titans had not been enough to hold him back. It was still a rather fresh wound compared to the last time her father Trigon had attacked them. Not that _that_ had gone much better. And both times they had been alone, not assaulting at the same time.

The ex-Titan came to a devastating conclusion _: In their attempt to save the world they would lose in the future the trio had accidently created the possibility to destroy said world even earlier and under much worse circumstances._ She chose that she could not let that happen. They had fought too hard and lost too much just to ultimately fail. She would tell the others and they’d make a plan. The trio wouldn’t go down without a fight.

Dragging her limb body over towards the infirmary, Damian grew more and more worried. He hadn’t been able to prevent the fatal blow of Lady Shiva’s sword. Raven had lost too much blood, it had been obvious she would barely manage to get them to his father and not a millimetre farther. Still he felt guilty. The unconscious half-demoness in his arms continued to bleed in a worrying pace. _Of course, Constantine’s overstrained with stopping a bleeding just like he is with keeping his mouth shut._ The Bat’s son thought bitterly.

“Let me attend to the young lady’s wounds, while you explain what brought you here.” The old butler offered and Damian agreed. Alfred Pennyworth was one of the few people even his father trusted and he knew the Briton wouldn’t harm Raven without any true reason. So he let the older man dress Raven’s injuries.

But that had been the easy part compared to Alfred’s request. Explaining what they were doing in the Batcave and demanding to speak to his father wouldn’t be simple, especially with his father’s infamous paranoia. Again it was Constantine who took it upon himself to tell the trio’s ugly story.

“Well, that’s the point. I can’t speak for Baby Bat’s mum and the younger Baby Bat over there.” He gestured to Talia and the ten-years-old Damian next to her, both not looking too pleased by the Englishman’s way to address them. “But for the older Baby Bat, Raven and myself: We’re just here to tell the old Bat he shouldn’t let the intern make the war plans. Kinda ended in the end of the world last time.” At the end of his speech he lit himself a cigarette and began to smoke again.

Catching the disbelieving and disapproving look in Alfred’s eyes, though the latter was concerning Constantine’s cigarette and not his words, the Boy Wonder spoke up for himself and his passed out teammate. “What he tried to say is: In seven years the Justice League will attack Apokalipse, but they’ll fail and Earth will suffer under Darkseid’s reign for two years until the remaining heroes finally defeat him. Still the damage will be too great and stopping it before it ever happens is our best bet to save the world. That’s why we went back in time.” Then he paused and gazed at his formally dead mother and his younger self, sighing he continued. “Unfortunately, there were difficulties travelling back in time. So we’re seven years before Superman proposes to attack Darkseid, not only that but we also meddled with past events already. By stopping Slade’s assault and saving grandfather’s life, we have erased mother’s reason to introduce me to father. Although she chose to accompany us here.”

“Very well, I am sure Master Bruce is going to have further questions to you when he returns.” Seemingly accepting the extraordinary answer for now.

“Actually, that was all we came here for. So now that that’s done … I still gotta meet with an old friend of mine. I’m goin’ to be back later.” With those words the Hellblazer opened a portal and stepped through it. Damian cursed. Constantine had waited for a moment to run off ever since they had arrived in the past. Now that their only other magic-user was out of the field he had gained the perfect opportunity.

Turing to Alfred the ex-assassin practically _commanded_. “Call Grayson. I’ll get father. The sooner he and the Justice League get the warning, the sooner I can go after Constantine and stop him from causing any more havoc in the past.”

“I’ll come with you, son. It’s been a while since I last saw the Batman and I’m looking forward to seeing him again.” Talia interjected. Damian's first impulse was to appose, but he knew she would insist. So he kept silent.

“Son? I wasn’t aware of any brothers, mother.” The ten-years-old enquired. The boy had been excluded of the rest’s conversation.

“Yes and no.” The older one of them sighed and quickly explained. “I am you, or rather I am who you would have become in nine years hadn’t we intervened. But Grayson is our adoptive brother, although you haven’t met him yet.” The memory of their initial first meeting suddenly played in his mind. Truthfully, he _hadn’t_ won their fight, but Nightwing had taken far worse hits than the young assassin. Hopefully, at least that false start could be corrected this time.


End file.
